Use your imagination
by JR660
Summary: Alex and Tom has to play a word game in class, how will this turn out? One-Shot i came up with playing the game their supposed to play. Please Read and Review!


**A/N: This is just a silly one-shot I came up with after playing this game in my class, so please tell me what you think :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Okay class," said Mrs. Donovan. "We have 25 minutes left before school ends, and I think we should use the time for a little game."<p>

The whole class started cheering, and Mrs, Donovan waited until there was silence again.

"So this is how well do, I'll write 20 words on the board and than one person can come up here. That person than has 5 minutes to come up with a story including all the words."

She turned to the board and started writing down the 20 words.

-French

-Computer

-Blue

-Bethany

-Table

-Book

-Cheeseburger

-Fred

-Job

-Queen

-Piano

-Criminal

-Police officer

-Husband

-Victor

-Facebook

-Midnight

-Friendly

-Picture

-Dog

"Now who gets to go first?" She asked.

Immediately all the kids started yelling for her to 'Pick them' but she ignored them and said, "Rider, you can tell the story."

Alex sighed and walked slowly up to the board; he turned to the teacher with a questioning look.

"Just use your imagination," she said.

He took a deep breath and turned to the class:

"_Once upon a time there was a French woman named Bethany, Bethany lived in England with her husband Fred, and the piano playing dog Victor. Fred had a job as an undercover police officer, and Bethany was a helper on a place for criminal adults. _

_One day Fred had just gotten of work and was walking in the door, when he noticed the Queen inside talking to Bethany, The Queen had just dropped bye for a friendly chat and a cheeseburger. _

_When it was midnight, the Queen had to go, but not before taking a few pictures and posting them on facebook. After she had left, Bethany and Fred sat down at the blue table with the computer and a book, talking quietly about how nice it was finally to have a normal day instead of those weird days they usually had. The End"_

When he finished the class started clapping, he smiled and walked back to his table.

"Thank you Alex," Said Mrs. Donovan, she than started writing 20 new words:

-Bob

-Fish

-Monkey

-Pink

-House

-Wyatt

-Ship

-London

-Spoon

-Paper

-TV

-Green

-Katy Perry

-Bed

-Dress

-Princes

-King

-Flower

-Beethoven

-Plants

"Harris, you can tell this one," she said as she finished.

Tom slowly stood and walked to the front of the class, he looked at the words and thought for a few seconds, than he started:

"_Once upon a time there was a man named Bob, Bob had this really good friend called Wyatt. Bob lived in a small house in London, with his pet monkey. _

_The monkey was a weird animal, for example he would only eat his food if it was given to him on a spoon, he would eat all the plants, he loved to draw flowers on pink paper, sometimes the monkey would walk around town in a green fairy dress yelling for peace and love in the world, and once the monkey ended up in TV playing Katy Perry's 'Hot 'n' Cold' on a guitar… Don't ask how he did that._

_Bob also owned a ship, and when he and Wyatt got bored they would sail out on the seas and catch a lot of fish. And after a long day, the best thing Bob knew, was to put on some Beethoven music and go to sleep in his king bed. The End."_

As soon as he finished, the class started clapping loudly. He bowed mockingly and smiled at the teacher.

"Thank you Tom," She said looking at the clock. "You can all go home now, remember your essays for Monday."

* * *

><p>Alex and Tom was walking together on the way home, talking about something only they would care about.<p>

"Tom, what was with that story, I mean yes mine had the Queen in it, but a guitar playing monkey in a fairy dress? Really?" Alex asked.

"You know what they say…"

"No I don't."

"If you don't enter the tigers cage, you might never get the cup.*"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea, it just sounded smart."

* * *

><p><strong>1) Can you guess where it's from?<strong>

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Review?**


End file.
